Recess
Mausoleum(#3454RLntN) Peering around this gigantic, quiet room, you feel the urge to speak only in hushed tones or not at all. The floors and wall here are pristine, with almost no features save a few stylized Autobot symbols. A row of caskets lines one end of the room. Each casket is opened to show the body of the Autobot resting within. Although there are no names on the caskets, you recognize each: Prowl, Ironhide, Ratchet, Brawn, Wheeljack, Windcharger. They vary in appearance, size and function, but each has made the final sacrifice for their cause. The features of each Autobot are serene and composed, helping the peaceful nature of the entire room. Behind the others, slightly raised, lies a much larger casket. Contents: Crosshairs Open Casket Holding the Body of Optimus Prime Obvious exits: Out leads to Main Lobby - First Floor. The Mausoleum is quiet. Isn't it always that way though? Beloved companions who have been lost in battle and an even more, if that is even possible, beloved leader who likewise gave his life to end the big push on Autobot City. Nobody really talks much here and the two that are present right now are no exception to this -- one twice the height of the other. Crosshairs, who is standing with his arms crossed, ironically enough, overlooking the casket of Optimus Prime. And Pinpointer, who also has his arms crossed is standing beside him. Neither are saying anything, but are probably in conversation via other means. Red Alert enters and immediately looks around, optics scanning the room suspiciously for anything out of place. Perhaps curiously, they don't seem to rest on Crosshairs and Pinpointer for any length of time, but then, it's entirely possible that he knew they were in here before he entered. After all, he does have, in Nightbeat's words, 'a nose that a bloodhound would kill for.' Under one arm is... a step ladder? If the others look up at him, he will finally look at them long enough to nod his head curtly before setting the step ladder up in one of the corners and climbing atop it. A call goes out on the wire that an unidentified craft has entered Moscow airspace. An explosion and supersonic shockwave has been reported somewhere in the city. There's a sound of static, but it quickly clears up. "This is Private Redfield of the EDC. Something weird is happening in Moscow, and I suspect it's Decepticon activity. Please respond." It isn't Crosshairs that is the vocal one of the two, rather the younger Nebulan who decides to approach the irrascable and famous Red Alert. He stands there for a moment in his powered armor; fingers tapping his chin. "Red Alert." He says out loud. "Sergeant. Director of Security. Known for being thorough to the point of presumed paranoia." He doesn't seem to be trying to be offensive at all, rather stating things as he read them as though from a book. "Is there something we should be concerned about in that corner, then?" At least someone is attempting to be friendly. Left up to Red Alert and Crosshairs, nobody would say anything! There is an annoyed glance from the Security Director as Pinpointer mentioned the 'paranoia' bit, but it's not as if he isn't used to being called such. He just hmphs quietly at that, but doesn't interrupt. As he's asked the question, however, he states, "More that there's something /I/ should be concerned about in this corner." He prods at the camera that sits up in this corner. "This thing's up for its regular checks." Pinpointer shrugs; the enhanced shoulder pauldrons of his armor exagerating the gesture slightly. "Don't look at me. That's what the file on you says. Dunno who wrote it, but. I've been trying to memorize the roster for myself without having to pull from Crosshairs' databanks. He gets sort of grumpy when I don't ask first. Well, grumpier than usual anyway." He tilts his head to the side. "I suppose you think that we're a security nightmare, given what your dossier says about you. I mean, you have Nebulans accessing Cybertronian databanks directly. I'd actually kind of wanted to talk to you about that." "/I/ write most of those files." Red Alert opens up the side of the camera and plugs something in, snorting slightly. "Jazz probably wrote that one," he mutters softly. "As for your security status... Rodimus Prime has ordered us to treat the Nebulan partners as Autobots, and I will do my duty. No, your security headaches stem from the fact that we had to do extra background checks for each one of you... including the current Intel division's literal and figurative head! Not to mention the fact that the Nebulan government hasn't been entirely helpful in our efforts to do those checks." Kup enters from the sliding doors to the Mausoleum. Kup has arrived. Crosshairs is standing in mute silence at the foot of Optimus Prime's casket, while the smaller half of the targetmaster duo has engaged Red Aert in conversation. "Unfortunatly, it's never that easy." The Nebulan is saying in a reasonably friendly voice. "We all end up having to obey orders. It's how life is in an organized militant situation. But that doesn't mean that we have to like them." He leans his power-armored frame against the foot of Red Alert's ladder which is positively massive compared to him. "I see. That's unfortunate for you. I can sort of see the problem from both sides. I suppose I brought it up because I wanted to take the step of apologizing to you, for all of the headaches caused and offer any help that I can be to go towards fixing any of it. I might be bonded to a surly old man, but I still have a mind of my own and I'd like to see steps taken towards getting the Nebulan halves of each of the pairings a little more trusted beyond, you know, being ordered to." When did Kup enter the room? Well, Red Alert probably heard it, but he's quietly watching the two (three?) from the entrance-way. His facial expression is... ambiguous? Private Jayson Redfield says, "Someone, please respond..." James Bailey says, "Uh, I read you kid. Is there a problem?" Private Jayson Redfield says, "Uh, yeah. Dirge is in Moscow. Innocent people are in danger and I can't handle this myself!" James Bailey says, "Dirge? Crap...I'm on my way. Keep him busy for as long as you can. And watch yourself, too. Hopefully he's on his own and we can 'convince' him to pull back." Private Jayson Redfield says, "So far I don't see signs of other 'Cons. But I've already got his attention." Red Alert looks down at Pinpointer and gives a very tight smile. "Well, first, back to what you said earlier about a 'security nightmare,' let me assure you that while I have /many/ nightmares, most of them are far worse than you." He pauses a moment as the device he has plugged into the camera beeps, but he doesn't actually look at it. "Second... I can tell you in all honesty that I do not trust the Nebulan half of the pairings less than the Transformer half." Curiously stilted wording, that. He unplugs the test device he's using and closes up the camera, adding, "Oh, and greetings, Kup." James Bailey says, "Kid, what did we tell you about taking on Decepticons without your Exo?" Private Jayson Redfield says, "What the hell did you expect me to do? Just sit around and do nothing until someone *finally* showed up? It's not like I'm planning to *fight* the big creep!" Pinpointer seems to be a little bit sharper than the average tack because that wording is completely not lost on him. He is, or was if you want to call him that an engineer. "That would be because you do not trust the Cybertronian half of the pairing either? Well, I suppose I cannot fault you there. From what I understand there are many misunderstandings and many legitimate grievances with the Steelhaven crew. I'm not offended." And for the first time, Crosshairs speaks. It is a gruff voice, one of an old 'bot. "And neither am I." And then he goes back to eyeing Optimus Prime. At least Pinpointer is more friendly. "The file on you is a mile long, good sir. It took me some time to read it. I'm rather glad to meet your aquintance. It struck me when I was reading your file, the similarity to my own partner." Kup slowly, quietly steps inside. He nods at Red Alert, and squints down at Pinpointer as he approaches. Before he says anything, he gives the casket of Optimus Prime a salute. Then, to the Nebulan, he says, "Eh, and which one are you? Pointkeeeper or... bah. I can't keep these names straight." He thumbs over at Red Alert. "Good thing I got him to keep track of everything." Red Alert again smiles, and if the smile is as faint, it's at least more genuine. He climbs down from the ladder and explains, "It is neither in my nature nor my function to be wholey trusting of /anyone/, something which makes me something of an... abberation among Autobots. However, yes, you are... very observant." That, of course, is the highest compliment Red Alert can give anyone. "Pinpointer, Kup," he corrects Kup gently. James Bailey says, "Back away to the far side of the roof kid. And hold on to something!" Talazia Keldahoff says, "what's the matter James?" Private Jayson Redfield says, "Dirge is in Moscow, Talazia!" Pinpointer inclines his head. "There is something to be said for being meticulous." He explains. "And one of the things that I have been meticulous about is trying to figure out the feelings of those around us towards us in addition to understanding who is whom. Surely, you are no stranger to wanting to know a person's bent, as well as what's on paper." He then looks up at Kup. Way up at Kup as Crosshairs begins to wander over towards the conversation. Still trying to be the polite one, Pinpointer nods. "Pinpointer, Sir." He states, addressing Kup with respect. "I understand both you and Crosshairs served in the battle of Noxxion XXIV, though on different continents. There were a few others as well, though I can't remember them off the top of my head. The . . time scale is fascinating to me. I used to think five years was a long time." Talazia Keldahoff says, "hmmm...." Private Jayson Redfield says, "Sorry, Captain--but it's against my nature to just sit around doing nothing while civilians are in danger." Red Alert takes a moment to study the Nebulan and the Targetmaster, and it's probably pretty obvious, although his attention darts away so quickly that one can't be completely certain. He turns his head so his optics can sweep the room once more, although they pause for the moment on Kup. Then he grabs his ladder and moves to the other corner by the door. Kup nods as he is corrected. "Pinpointer, right, right." He rubs his chin, exhaling somewhat. "Yeah, I met Crosshairs a few times. Seemed like a good guy." He leaves unspoken what he's really thinking, which is, (What the hell is he doing with Fort Max's crew, then?) "Yeah. You got no idea how many warzones I been in, son. Sometimes I can't keep track of 'em all. See, and that's why people accuse me of making slag up. I don't! I just get the little details jumbled together sometimes." It is at this point that Crosshairs finally speaks a real sentence from behind his mask. "I've got a list somewhere. Can't remember where the list is, but I've got one somewhere." He's watching after Red Alert for a moment or two, then decides to let him go without speaking. Pinpointer isn't yet ready to give up on him. "If you need help tracking down information on any of the other Nebulans, ask me. I can always try to talk it out of them from a different perspective." Crosshairs though is more interested in Kup, far more so than he was Red Alert. "He asks too many questions." This is said to Kup, not to Red Alert and must be in reference to Pinpointer. "I think you're the only one still around who I've encountered before. I've been in this place a few times. Read up on what happened. Ought to have been here." James Bailey says, "Well, if all you've got is your bare hands you're not too far from a defenseless civilian yourself. But we can discuss it later. Any ideas what this thing is up to?" Private Jayson Redfield says, "Great, I'm in for another lecture, aren't I? Uh, he said he's not here to kill anyone, so...I dunno. He said something about 'joining him'." Talazia Keldahoff says, "you need me to bring your Exo, jayse?" Private Jayson Redfield says, "It's still under repairs. And this doesn't look like it's going to turn into an actual fight--*plus* I'm still hurt from the other day." Talazia Keldahoff says, "joining him, huh? didja happen to ask him who?" Kup sighs, looking dour. "Yeah. Well. It's Red's job to ask questions. I'd be more worried if he stopped asking questions, know what I mean?" He looks over at the body of Optimus Prime, looking sad. "Yeah. Ironhide's dead, too, and a whole bunch of other guys I knew. Some people would say I'm lucky, but I feel like I'm cursed, cursed to watch all of my friends die in front of me and never get any peace." He stops himself for a moment. "Why'd you go with him, Crosshairs? That guy... Maximus. I can't even look at him without gettin' ticked." Private Jayson Redfield says, "Actually...he asked if I would join him. And some other people, too...saying they could be saved if they joined him, or some crap like that." "Why, thank you, Pinpointer," Red Alert answers pleasantly. A treacherous little part of his mind asks, 'So, what are /you/ coveriong up, that you're being so helpful?' but under /most/ circumstances he can keep these voices to just little niggling doubts in the back of his mind. Out loud, he asks, "I probably will be speaking to you later, then," and he sounds genuinely appreciative. He turns a moment, and that faint smile fades as he gives Kup a sympathetic look, but then he simply climbs up the ladder in its new location. "So how are you finding accomidations here in Metroplex?" Private Jayson Redfield says, "This guy needs to shut up." James Bailey says, "Talking beats shooting, kid." Private Jayson Redfield says, "True. But I'd like him to go away." With a click and a whirr, Crosshairs' facemask withdraws to expose the entirety of his expression and his optics. It is . . . questionable, uncertain even. "I remember Ironhide back in the day. Were you around when he got in a fistfight with that one Decepticon that had drills instead of hands? He drilled and drilled and drilled and couldn't get through his armor, and Ironhide just punched him in the face and that was that." Yet, he doesn't smile when he says any of this. Just a memory that had been forgotten until now. "Because sometimes you think you're doing the right thing, Kup. We left to get Scorponok off of Cybertron. That worked. Seemed to be going well. Then . . I don't know. It's easy to delude yourself into thinking that you are doing the right thing without anyone else around to remind you otherwise." His optics play back over the various caskets. "Then, suddenly, you make contact again and realize the gravity of what you've done. Sorry isn't really going to cut it. Need to apologize to Autobots in general, but, I think you might be the only one that I want to apologize to personally, face to face. Though, I don't expect you to accept it." Meanwhile, Pinpointer is following after Red Alert although his smile changes to a frown. Probably because of the conversation between the two old ones. "Any time." He says to Red Alert, distractedly. "And . . it goes well enough. Not sure I like human food that much." Red Alert nods, hmming. "Well, we have contact with a number of other species besides just humans." Open the new camera, plug the tester in, wait for it to run its tests. "We can see what's available, maybe find something more to your taste. Or, if you're feeling brave, I believe one of the Junkions enjoys trying to concoct dishes palatable to organics." He doesn't really give any outward sign that he's listening to the elders. Sure, his gaze darts in their direction from time to time, but his gaze periodically darts just about everywhere. He is very twitchy, and to Red Alert, able to hear the sizzle of circuits in the walls and the humm of the lights above, even this room isn't particularly quiet. Kup grins, just a bit. "Yeah. Ironhide was one of the toughest Autobots I knew. I always thought he'd outlive me." Then, he listens to Crosshairs' explanation, the grin fading away. He thinks carefully about what the Targetmaster says. Then, nodding to Crosshairs, he says, "Thanks. That helps. Maximus, I don't think he gets what he did, why it was wrong. But you're the first one, I think, who's apologized." There's a remorseful sigh. "And yer right, sorry don't cut it. But yer group was being led by Maximus, so I'm gonna follow Rodimus's lead. Whatever your crew did, he's gonna take responsibility for, for better or worse. But the really messed up thing is, I'm gonna have to think of a defense for him in the trial." Pinpointer hmms at Red Alert. "I haven't read up much on the Junkions yet, but I can understand why that would require some bravery. Which one is it, so i can check on his or her file? And then possibly make some overatures and get to know them?" He then leans on the ladder a little bit more, peering up at Red Alert. "Don't miss much, do ya?" He wants to know. Elsewhere, Crosshairs and Kup continue their discussion. "Same." He says, to the outliving comment. "They don't build mechs like they used to. Sure, they've got new technology... active defenses, dura-alloy and tritanium plate and all that but it's never been any sort of replacement for guts and the strength that comes from inside. No . . . they don't make them like Ironhide anymore." There is a moment where his head is turned away, still examining the casket. "Why are you defending him?" He wants to know, asking without looking at Kup. "Seems kinda strange that you'd be doing it, right after you said you can't look at it. Do you . . " He turns, his optics staring straight at the other Elder. "Do you actually mean to defend him, as best you can, or?" Pinpointer looks up at Red Alert again. "Feel like we're missin' something? Or at least missin' out on something?" Probably to break the ice between he and Red Alert as the conversation elsewhere continues. Kup shakes his head, looking at the ground. "Long story, chum. See, this lad I've been, ah, "training," I guess you might say, Hot Rod, right? I figured he had a lotta potential, but he was very irresponsible when I first met him. So, took it upon myself to straighten his dented ol' head out and show 'em everything I knew. Sometimes it was hell keeping him in line, but somehow I managed to keep my sanity in check. And it was worth it, ya know? He became Rodimus Prime, our current leader. And he's doing a good job. But the thing is... I mighta trained him a little *too* well. See..." Kup scratches the back of his head, looking embarassed. "He kinda tricked me into defending Maximus." "Dee-Kal is the Junkion," Red Alert answers Pinpointer. "And she's got an /especially/ long file, not the least of which because she's possibly the only actual /conscipt/ that we hav-" he cuts himself off and stares at Kup as Kup announces that he'll be defending Fortress Maximus, and continues to stare right up until Kup explains things, at which point he blinks, then shakes his head. He looks down at Pinpointer, worried. "Missing out on something? Ah, no, not really." Then he looks around the room again. "Why? Is there something I've missed?" Pinpointer hmms at that. "I think I remember that one. I was saving it for later because I needed a couple hours of sitting down reading it. How did the conscript thing come about? I mean, involuntary induction into military service isn't usually something Autobots do, isn't it?" He wonders. "I get the feeling there is a story there." A small frown. "And I just meant they are having an interesting conversation to eavesdrop on." Crosshairs listens to Kup's explanation, nodding here and there in all the right places to show that he's actually paying attention. "Hrm." He says. "Old Friend, there is one thing that I need to know, and that you still haven't asked me. However you were placed in the role, do you mean to actually do your best to defend him? It is going to be a real trial, and you -are- going to defend him as best you can, right? Not trying to insult you, it's just . . you went from saying you can barely look at him, to defending him in one of the most serious legal matters we've ever had." Kup holds up his hands. "Well, I was getting to that part. Rodimus is craftier than he lets on, see. The way he got me into doing it is, well--he used my pride against me. Some of the youngbots, including Rodimus, like to pick on me for being so friggin' old, and I feel like I've gotta constantly prove to them that I ain't obsolete just yet. So Rodimus says I couldn't possibly see this from Maximus's point-of-view, because I'm too set in my ways, too feeble-minded and inflexible. Naturally I fall for it, and try to explain to him how he's wrong and that I'd be perfect for the job. Next thing I know I'm accepting his offer and feeling like a damn idiot." He shakes his head again, looking exasperated. "But as to your question, will I do everything I can in his favor? Yeah. Yeah, I will. I said I'd do it, so I will. In fact..." He looks at Crossfire speculatively. "If *you* got anything that could help me out with his defense, I'd like to hear it." Red Alert finishes his series of tests and nods, admitting, "Absolutely fascinating." Then he shuts down the tester, closes the camera, and starts to climb down the ladder. "And she was conscripted, basically, because she has a history of unintentionally causing or getting into /so/ much trouble for herself and others that it became necessary both for her good, because we could better protect her when she was formally one of us, and because now that she's an Autobot, the Autobot chain of command has the authority to /punish/ her like an Autobot when she does cause problems. The deal was, I understand, worked out with the agreement of the Junkion leader." He shrugs. "And she doesn't seem to be particularly bothered about it. Slightly indignant when the subject comes up, but not bothered." While he is still listening to the conversation between Kup and Crosshairs (with his hearing, he can hardly avoid it), he seems to be doing his best not to intrude. Pinpointer nods a little bit. "Right." He says. "So, I'll be careful. Thanks for the indirect warning." He then has to go quiet because he's listening to Kup through Crosshairs' own audials. "Something to keep in mind. What sort of trouble does she usually cause? Anything I ought to be on the look out for?" He pauses. "You know, I actually think I met that one on Nebulous. I think she kept trying to touch me." He probably doesn't mean it like it sounds, honestly. Across the room, Crosshairs nods; looking a little relieved. As well as sympathetic. "Know the feeling." He confirms. "Not ready for the screapheap yet. Oh, I'll get there soon enough, but not nearly as close as some would like to put me." He has to shake his head though. "You did sort of fall for that one hook, line and sinker, didn't ya?" A pause. "Let me think on that. Review the charges some, and if I do, I'll come find you." He then looks at Kup's face. "I didn't mean to imply you wern't honest or anything. It's just . . . I don't know what's right here, or what's wrong here anymore, Kup, but I know one thing - - wouldn't be very Autobot of anybody here not to make a trial a fair one. And you never know what some of these young punks wanna pull. So, had to hear you say with your own mouth that you were gonna give him a fair shake." "Often enough, it's well-intentioned... well..." Red Alert frowns and tilts his head, trying to think of a nice way to say it. "Sometimes I suspect the world she interacts with doesn't follow the same rules as the world the rest of us operate in. As a... small example, just yesterday one of the other Junkions were playing music on the Autobot frequency. I requested that he stop, because while we allow a fair amount of casual conversation on the frequency, it's harder to hear over music should an emergancy arise. So as 'apology' for him, she played different music, softer. And it's stuff like this /all the time/. Sometimes, it's as if she just can't get that not everyone wants to be her friend. You know that at least /two/ Decepticons were executed by their own leader for fraternizing with her before she figures out that she shouldn't date Decepticons?" Kup nods slowly. "You don't gotta worry about that, my friend. I aim to do this even if I hate doing it. Won't be the first time I've been put in this kinda situation. What I don't know, though, is... who the frag is gonna prosecute him? Is it gonna be his biggest fan or sumthin'?" He shrugs. "Groove? Beachcomber? Hell, it'll probably be the last guy I'd ever suspect." Pinpointer nods a little as he listens to this, face openly surprised. He doesn't hide it in the least. "It seems that she is a special case. I will be careful. However. We have raised an interesting point here. I am an engineer, by trade. And I just latched on to something you said. Like you said earlier, I am observant. Autobots . . . . date? Correct me if I am wrong, but isn't the normal definition of organics at least . . . attempting to find a mate for the purposes of procreation? Do Autobots . . . mate? Procreation is limited to one designing and building another, yes? But . . date? That implies courtship, or mating? Do Autobots marry?" He peers at Red Alert. "Do you have a wife?" There you go, open up a huge can of worms Red Alert. "I read nothing on this." Crosshairs looks visibly relieved. "Wheelie, or Blurr perhaps." He says. There is an edge of sarcasm on his voice, that suggests even though he hasn't met either of those two yet he's heard about them. "Glad to know you're doing the right thing. Who knows what'll come out of this." There is a hesitation. "Why don't you drop by my quarters for a few liters of brew sometime before the trial? Fill me in a bit on what's happened. Primus knows, might not get another chance. I could be in the lockup after this is all said and done." "We form emotional attachments," Red Alert answers, running through the test results on his handheld unit, "Some of them occur between male-personality-types and female-personality-types, and come to resemble romantic relationships, but we don't mate, and don't really marry, no. The Junkions are /highly/ influenced by human culture, however, and so what's mild resemblance to certain kind of relationships for Autobots can be intentional mimicry of human customs for the Junkions." He looks down at Pinpointer and, while shaking his head, adds, "I don't know /what/ the Decepticons' excuses were, though." Kup rubs his chin, nodding back to Crosshairs. "Right, right, I'd like that. Sometimes getting drunk off my aft helps me get through difficult situations like this. But, don't you worry, I'll do whatever it takes to get this mess cleaned up. And then? After that? I'm gonna get so drunk that I lose my memory of the whole thing!" Crosshairs waves his hand at Kup. "Got you through Tau Ceti Prime, didn't it?" It is close to a joke. As close as he can manage to in the present circumstances. "Anyway, I have to get some missiles filled with fuel. Someone wanted them." He gestures and Pinpointer waves to Red Alert. "I'll pick your brain later. I think I'll even ask Dee-Kal the same questions and note both answers for differences. Anyway, like I said . . I have more to ask. I'll drop by your office later." It is at that point that he heads over towards Crosshairs as he drops down into his vehicle mode -- pinpointer landing atop it as a gun. "Don't forget to come by, Kup. Like I said, might not have much time." And then the two drive off. Crosshairs tosses Pinpointer upwards as his body rotates down. Wheels fold into position and begin to spin as his bulk settles down into teh shape of his Cybertronian All Terrain Tech Truck Altmode! Pinpointer is drawn to a turret mount on the roof by magnetic grapples. The Autobot targetmaster duo are now in vehicle mode! Red Alert waves to Pinpointer. "Good evening," he says as he snaps his testing unit closed with a flick of his wrist and frowns thoughtfully at the opposite wall for a moment. It's anyone's guess whether he's staring at that particular wall for a reason, or if that's just where his optics happened to rest. After the Targetmaster and partner leaves, he smiles faintly at Kup. "To you, as well, sir. Also, good luck." With that, he turns and exits, ready to continue on his duties.